Talk:Monster Passwords/@comment-25701642-20141214202038/@comment-25701642-20150102043958
Well it depends on what I'm doing. I collect a lot of info for the wiki, so I spend a lot of my time replaying looking for things I missed, so I often just use a bahamut since it can one shot everything until you get passed Lyoto. If I'm doing stuff in high end dungeons, I'll usually use a Kelaino and 2 Gorgons, since it's the most damage you'll do in one round. The Kelaino is fast enough to get Magic Feather off before the Gorgons, and I have one Gorgon with Bomburst and the other with Coolburst, and of course both have Lightning, so I'm able to exploit most weaknesses while avoiding most resistances. If I'm trying to level up a bunch of monsters in the post game, I have a Gorgon with Pressure Punch and Bomboost that I use in Blossom Woods, in the area North of the entrance, since you only encounter fleas and Sea Devils up there, she can one shot the fleas with Pressure Punch fairly reliably and she 2 shots the Sea Devil with Bomboost before it gets it's chant attack off. Since I'm able to do this with 1 monster, that leaves the rest of my party slots open to level a bunch of monsters at once, and so long as they can survive the BoltPetit's Grumboost, I can put a Medium or a couple Small monsters in my active party too to get them even more exp. If I'm trying to Tune a monster I just make sure I have a monster or two with Heal (The A Slot one) So I can stall for a long time. I actually give Heal to my Gorgons so I'll always have the option to stall if needed. I'll use Woff to wittle them down, Symphony is a weak attack so it won't usually one shot them, Lullaby deals 10% of their total health, so it's a way to do reliable damage, and I leave B Slot empty so I can use Exhausted Attack to wittle them away without killing them too fast. For Healers I keep Woff and Michaela on hand. Woff is a strong healer with a decent HP Pool and resistances, as well as a high Magic Attack too, Michaela is a stronger healer than Woff and is completely immune to all status ailments with an A Slot skill to cure all ailments, which makes her valuable in some situations, but she's a bit vulnerable to physical attacks and has lower HP and Magic Attack than Woff. White Pancho and Sancho are worth mentioning too, even though I don't use them that much myself. White Pancho has the second highest Speed value in the game (Coming 50 below the Flea type enemies I believe) allowing you do do some fun things like make your party immune to Sanchos with Anti Luck or winning battles you're supposed to lose like against Alistor's Dragoon in Lyoto. Sancho has one of, if not the highest attack in the game, so it's Cho Peck can deal a lot of damage so long as it survives.